The Rise of Mithra
by Freelancer Mississippi
Summary: A forgotten god is about to rise again... the Romans must find their weapons and prepare for this fight.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Return

Zeus laughed at Hades' joke. "Brother, that was funny." In the light of the defeat of Gaia, every god, Roman and Greek, had come together to have fun. Even Athena was managing to get along.

"Soooooo Bellona, how's the war in the East going?" Athena asked uncertainly.

"Quite well actually. Taliban fighters die every day." Bellona sighed happily.

"For every Taliban fighter, an Western soldier must die as well," Nemesis said in a low voice.

"Way to kill the mood, Nemesis!" Dionysus yelled.

Poseidon started to tell a joke.

"So a satyr, a Spartan and a priest walk into a party…" Poseidon started. But he never finished. Rachel Dare stumbled in, her hair a mess and green smoke pouring from her mouth.

_The father of the legions will rise again._

_Born from a rock, he stands firm._

_Pater, Leo, Corax, Perses, Miles; his followers he calls,_

_The most valued will fall._

"What? What do you mean?" Zeus shouted as Rachel collapsed. Suddenly, a blinding ray of sunlight appeared at the door, and a man's face appeared in it. He was wearing French Revolution garb, except he was armed with a staff. He wore the Phygian cap, a sign of liberty everywhere.

"You," Bellona snarled.

"Yes. Me," said the head. "My son is back. My 6th to be exact. He was made into an immortal demigod. My 13th son his helping him. The Romans fought us a long time ago, and eventually the Greeks did too. You worshipped me until the Roman and Greek Christians converted my followers. Now it is time for you to suffer." His face disappeared into the sunlight and was gone. Nobody spoke. Then Apollo edged forward.

"Was that who I think it was?" He said timidly.

"Yes. Mithra has returned." Zeus said gravely.

Jen, daughter of Mercury, and Fred, son of Hecate, stood guard at Camp Jupiter. Since the end of the Giant War, both camps had teams of soldiers at the other camps. It was a dark and misty night and they were guarding the entrance.

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Jen asked, not noticing the 2 shadowy figures behind them. These figures unsheathed silver gladii. One came up behind Fred, and slashed his throat without a sound.

"Fred? Are you there?" She peered over at his post. She screamed when she saw the body, but she was cut off by a flash of silver. The hooded figures retreated into the shadows waiting to strike again…..

**A/N: Who ever can tell me where the quote that Jen said came from, I'll include your OC!**

**P.S.: PM me you description.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Dynastes

Percy yawned and exited his cabin. After the past few weeks of adapting, a new summer of camp was upon them. He was looking forward to being the instructor of swordplay. Riptide seemed warmer in his pocket because of it. Chiron trotted up to him, full centaur.

"Percy! I have some news to tell you, and it might not be good," Chiron said without a smile.

"Yes, Chiron?" Percy said, his excitement fading fast.

"Percy, I have some news for you. You will not be the only sword fighting teacher." Chiron said stoically.

Percy's heart dropped. "Well, who is helping?"

"Why don't you check yourself," Chiron gestured to the arena. He looked at the arena and saw a man practicing on dummies. Percy dipped his head and Chiron galloped off to teach archery. Percy started his walk toward the battle arena, wondering who this person was.

He got to the arena. Now he could see the man better. He was about 6 foot 4 inches, a small, cut beard. He was muscular. He looked like Gerard Butler in that movie 300. He had that look. That rugged-rockstar-war-hero-that-all-the-girls-swoon- after look. He stopped for a break and noticed Percy. He walked over to the bench and sat with Percy.

"Hello, my name is Dynastes. Dynastes Perses. You must be Perseus Jackson, the other sword fighting teacher. Pleasure to meet you." He shook Percy's had.

"Pleased to meet you too." Percy said as the new campers came in. The Stolls, Butch and Clarisse were the only veteran campers. Percy gathered them around the circle.

"OK guys, listen up. Today we will be evaluated by skills Connor, Travis, Butch and Clarisse, you don't have to, you can wait and watch," Percy ordered. They shuffled to the side. "The first we will evaluate is Dynastes here."

"Oh no, you shouldn't do that. That could end up badly," Dynastes warned. **(Just to let you know: It's pronounced DI-NA-STAYS PEAR-SAYS) **

"Yeah right, nobody is better than Percy. You don't stand a chance," Travis said confidently.

"OK, we shall see about that," Percy said. He unsheathed Riptide as Dynastes unsheathed a 3 feet long, curved sword made of shimmering silver. Percy used his best move, the disarm that Luke taught him years ago. It should have worked.

Should have.

But it didn't. Dynastes sidestepped and tripped Percy with his blade, then kicked him away. Percy landed on his back with Dynastes' blade at his throat. The campers applauded as Dynastes stepped back and helped Percy to his feet.

"You need to learn how to fall before you learn how to strike," said Dynastes cryptically.

"That was good," Percy said. "Lets keep working."

"This guy, he's just not mortal. I'm telling you," lectured Percy to Grover on Friday afternoon. They had decided to make the talks at the lake a tradition.

"But he can't be a monster. Chiron would have noticed. He's definitely a demigod," Grover said to him skipping a rock across the sapphire blue surface of the lake.

"Then Chiron's wrong-" Percy was cut off by the bell for dinner.

"Lets see what happens at dinner" Grover said as they trudged up to the mess hall.

** (Whomever can figure out the movie reference, I'll send you a sneak peek at the storyline!)**


End file.
